1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide rail assembly, and more particularly, to a slide rail assembly capable of adjusting relative positions of a carrying member and a rail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a slide rail assembly usually comprises two rails, such as a first rail and a second rail movable relative to the first rail. A carrying member of the second rail of the slide rail assembly can be utilized to carry an object (such as a drawer, a case or other similar object), in order to allow the object to be moved relative to a fixed object. However, in different application environments, lengths of the slide rail assembly and the object and a distance between the slide rail assembly and the object may be different due to different requirements. Thus it is required to develop a related product meeting the requirements in the related industry.